A software application may comprise a plurality of software modules. Each software module may be associated with a functionality of the software application. Conventionally, each software module may be independently developed by respective development teams. After the development, the plurality of software modules may be integrated to derive the software application. Upon integration, the plurality of software modules may interact with each other for communication of data in order to provide an end-to-end functionality by the software application.
In order to provide the end-to-end functionality, the plurality of software modules may interact with each other by invoking one or more services by the plurality of software modules. It is to be understood that the one or more services may be invoked based on function calls or Application Programming Interfaces (APIs). Since the plurality of software modules are programmed in the software application, service gaps may arise due to non-integration of the plurality of software modules.
It has been observed that while integrating the plurality of software modules, integration issues may arise due to an imperfect integration of the one or more software modules of the plurality of software modules. This is because a programmer may not have adequate test data for carrying out integration testing of the software application. The programmer may also face connectivity issues due to a middleware of the software application.